Thief
Extremely nimble and evasive, thieves send their enemies into disarray then finish the enemies off with the knowledge of the fatal area's of the body. Also, as masters of the shadows, thieves can surprise the enemies with their twin blades or assault the enemies from a distance with ninja stars. Original Attacks For thiefs with twin blades, his original attacks fall into three particular: Three Slash Combo, Cross Slash, and Stab. As your combo strings is very complex, the strategy to manipulate these movements is very important for twin bladers while hunting. For the thiefs equipped with ninja stars, they have two attacks as original as possible: the single fire and double fire. Both are run by chance, rather than a string combo set. Three Combo Slash Three combo slash is the very first starter string for twin bladed thieves. Very quick slashes are consecutively carried out three times. Each slash hits one enemy once, and your character becomes immobile during this move. This move is indeed the best original attack of WonderKing, as all chances are tripled without a decrease in any speed. However, as knock-backs often pushes a single enemy out of reach for all three to hit, this move only shows its full effect against non-knockback monsters, or simply just against a corner against any kind of monster. This move can be canceled at the end into other attacks or skills without delay. Three combo slash can only be used while standing on ground. Cross Slash The cross slash is always in the finishing-part of a skill. It has no special statistics (single hit, targets one monster, same as single hit damage, same critical hit ratio, etc.) except the hit box is quite large. Easily this move is one of the worst (if not really the worst) original attacks in WonderKing. The delay time after the cross slash is inbearably long (and of course, you are not able to move until the delay finishes), and finishing a combo off with this move (which is the finishing move) will put you at a serious disadvantage no matter where you are. Active skills DO NOT replace this move, but simply moves it back, making this move inevitable in a combo. One way to avoid this is to do a jump attack, as the chracter's landing alters the move's delay (but for some reason, doesn't reset the string) and shortens it significantly- by waiting the slightest milisecond after the mid-air cross slash, the string will be reset, allowing you to use the three combo slash right after landing without much loss. Another way is to avoid this disadvantage is to simply not use this move in a string and skip it by waiting for your combo string to auto-reset. If you cancel this move with an active skill, a new string starts automatically while the active skill replaces the three combo slash, making cross slash the next attack. Cross slashes are the only moves a twin bladed thief can use in mid-air. Cross slash can also be used standing on-ground at the end of a string, but never while crouching. Stab The stab is an action in which the character thrusts forward the two blades at the same time. The stab has a delayed start up that goes on par with cross slash's ending delay time. However, this move can be canceled into anything after the animation's ending. Like cross slash, it has no special statistics except the hit box is very low. This move is not used often. This move is the only available move while crouching, and can only be used while crouching. Single Fire The most basic attack of a thief using ninja stars where a single star is thrown. There is more probability for the execution of the single fire compared to the execution rate of double fire. Single Fire can be executed while crouching, standing on ground, or in mid-air. Double Fire Double fire allows the player to throw two stars, which technically gives x2 accuracy, x2 critical ratio, x2 damage, etc. This is one of the biggest advantages for thieves with ninja stars in the beginning. However, there are many limitations to this attack, not to mention that the chance of its execution is less frequent than a single fire. Double fire will only occur while standing on ground. Skills